


Day 3: Full Moon

by Punk_n_Sass



Series: Spooktober 2019 (One Word Prompts) Femslash Edition [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Werewolves, just a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Natasha needs to know why Pepper keeps disappearing every night there's a full moon.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Spooktober 2019 (One Word Prompts) Femslash Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503884
Kudos: 19
Collections: Spooktober 2019





	Day 3: Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is so ooc that it's laughable. Oh well, it was a fun one to quickly write out. Maybe I'll expand this idea later and actually write it with everyone acting in character.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Pepper disappeared for one night every month. That was something that everyone in the tower knew. They all assumed it was usually for some kind of emergency Stark Industries problem, but Tony told them that wasn’t the case. Even he didn’t know why she disappeared on one night every month. He suspected some kind of secret spa night or something and everyone else just accepted that.

Everyone except Natasha that is. At first she also thought Pepper was going to some kind of late night parlor every month, but after they started dating, Natasha knew for sure it definitely wasn’t a spa Pepper was going to.

Pepper came back home early in the morning right at dawn. She looked like she’d run a marathon and obviously hadn’t slept all night. She would collapse next to Natasha in bed, and not wake up for at least the next eight hours.

When she did wake up again, she would brush off Natasha’s questions with some excuse that it was a late night meeting with people in opposite time zones or that she just had some paperwork she needed to finish up.

It wasn’t until there was a month with a blue moon that Natasha realized there was a pattern to Pepper’s disappearances. This month she disappeared twice, each on the night of a full moon.

Natasha thought about the other times Pepper had been absent at night and quickly realized that these occurrences were also on full moons.

Sitting back in her chair after Pepper had excused herself for the evening, saying something once again about some paperwork she had forgotten about at work, Natasha quickly formed a plan. Natasha would follow her. Maybe she was in trouble. There might be spies threatening her to report to them every twenty eight days. Maybe they spent the night torturing her for fun after she gave them whatever information they wanted.

Natasha wouldn’t stand for it. She couldn’t sit back quietly while her girlfriend was being tortured for whatever information on either SI or the Avengers that they wanted. 

She asked for Jarvis to tell her when Pepper reached the garage then promptly followed her down.

Borrowing Steve’s motorcycle, Natasha followed the directions Jarvis gave her through her phone, making sure to stay a decent distance behind the little black car Pepper had taken.

Natasha found herself at a secluded park on the edge of town. She could see Pepper’s car parked next to the curb. No lights were on, the engine wasn’t running. Pepper had driven herself, she never did that.

It was dark, not even street lights lined the sidewalks like they did in so many other parks around the city. The green grass flowed into thick trees at the edge of the park. That was where Natasha could see a flash of recognizable ginger hair in the moonlight as a figure bolted past the tree line.

Leaving the bike close to the abandoned car, Natasha ran after the ginger figure. It had to be Pepper.

Natasha sprinted into the woods, panting as she tried to keep up with Pepper. Just as she thought she wouldn’t be able to catch up, Natasha’s foot got caught in a tree root. She let out a yelp of surprise and braced herself for the impact.

Instead of a hard hit to the forest floor, Natasha felt pin pricks in her arms and herself being lifted back to her feet.

“Are you okay?” Pepper asked.

Natasha was about to ask Pepper why she had run off, but instead stared at the claws nearly embedded in her arm.

Wide eyed, Natasha looked up at the creature holding onto her. A humanoid ginger wolf had it’s claws in her arm. She struggled but it wasn’t letting go. Where was Pepper? Natasha had heard her ask if she is okay, so where was she?

Before panic could truly set it, Natasha made eye contact with startlingly familiar green eyes. 

Natasha’s voice cracked, “Pepper?”

The ginger wolf slowly released it’s grip, confident Natasha wouldn’t flee. 

“It’s me, Nat,” Pepper spoke softly.

“What? What is this? Why are you-”

Pepper cut her off. “I’ve been this way for a while now. Remember the sorcerer that Strange called you guys in to help with?”

“And we called you in for backup. That magic user went to hit Tony with a spell of some sort but you flew in front of him and-- oh god. Pepper, this is what happened? Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Pepper smiled sadly, which looked quite odd as a wolf. “I thought it would only last a month or two.”

“But it didn’t. It’s been years since that incident, Pepper!” Natasha nearly shreaked.

“Your team’s stupid ‘Suffer in Silence’ thing has rubbed off on me,” Pepper admitted.

Natasha cautiously reached up and pet between the perky, furred ears. “It’s okay. We’ll figure out how to reverse this.”

“What if we can’t?” Pepper’s eye’s began filling with tears.

Kissing Pepper on the cheek, Natasha gave the most comforting response she could, “Then we’ll figure out how to live with this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
Pillowfort:  
Dreamwidth:  
Twitter:
> 
> Come find me on other social media!


End file.
